


Thank you

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Husbands, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin apparently knows how to ruin a perfect night
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> I hope you don't hate me too much for all the comments you have to leave XD <3

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Oh, fuck, Arthur, you’re… I just… I love you so much.” Merlin sighed, post-orgasmic tiredness washing through his body and mind. His husband, who had collapsed next to him on the bed carefully pulled him into a hug and tenderly kissed his neck. Merlin’s back was pressed to his chest, he was gently caressing his side with his left hand while his right hand was wrapped around Merlin’s upper body to hold him close.

“I know. You’re just as wonderful. And I love you just as much,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear. “My lovely darling.” He reached out to pull the duvet up to their chins.

Merlin snuggled even closer to him, sighed deeply and kissed Arthur’s forearm. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep, his body warm and heavy and tired and comfortable.

Then, a random thought struck his mind. A thought that was so random that he could not hold it back.

“You know what Gwaine would probably say now?” He asked with that small voice that told his husband that he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

“The fuck,” Arthur murmured. “How would you even know what Gwaine says after sex? Do I even want to know this?”

“Leon once told me. So?"

"Do I even have a choice to say no?"

"Mhh… No."

"Then tell me." Arthur sighed

"Thank you all for coming.”

“Oh god. Thanks I hate it.”

“Mh. Me too. You’re welcome.” Merlin grinned into Arthur’s embrace. He felt Arthur shaking his head, but he did not hear his murmured, a little exasperated reply as he was already drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
